Chmury rosną
by Gravier
Summary: Chyba umiera. Wciąż jest wokół niego tyle rzeczy – zimny wiatr na twarzy, ból w piersi, gorąca krew zasychającą na boku, pocałunek, którego ciepło pozostawiono na jego czole jak ostatnią pamiątkę po czymś, co wkrótce zniknie na zawsze, pozostanie tylko jako czyjeś wspomnienie. Ale ma też wrażenie, że wszystko się rozmywa i zaraz zniknie za grubą zasłoną.


Dobrze jest ujrzeć twarz osoby, którą kochasz, gdy mijają ostatnie minuty twojego życia.

Dobrze jest dotknąć jego dłoni po raz ostatni. Poczuć jego łzy na swoich policzkach, gdy pochyla się, by ucałować cię w czoło. Wspomnieć wszystkie czułe uściski, muśnięcia palców, spojrzenia. Pożałować, że to kończy się tak szybko.

Nie nazwałby tego, co czuje, rozpaczą. Raczej smutkiem, zmieszanym z rozczarowaniem. Umieranie jest zimne i powolne, ciało odchodzi, choć on wciąż tu przecież jest, pod ciężkimi chmurami, otoczony przez ostre szczyty gór. Ból dochodzi z samej granicy czucia, jakby z oddali. Tępy, pulsujący, mniej dotkliwy niż zimno czy szczypanie wiatru w mokre od potu i łez policzki. Bardziej niż ból przytłacza zachmurzone niebo: chmury rosną, są coraz cięższe. Ale najmocniej przejmuje uczucie, że… jest za wcześnie.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze, choć nie czuje zbyt wielkiego smutku. Tylko to poczucie, że tak nie powinno być, tylko smutek i rozczarowanie, że to już się kończy, ale czuł już te emocje silniej, a nie płakał, więc czemu płacze teraz? Czuł w swoim życiu dużo gorszy ból, więc… Czemu płacze teraz?

Łzy kłują w zdrętwiałe policzki, płyną z tęsknoty za przyszłością, która mogła nadejść.

Chyba umiera. Wciąż jest wokół niego tyle rzeczy – zimny wiatr na twarzy, ból w piersi, gorąca krew zasychającą na boku, pocałunek, którego ciepło pozostawiono na jego czole jak ostatnią pamiątkę po czymś, co wkrótce zniknie na zawsze, pozostanie tylko, jako czyjeś wspomnienie. Ale ma też wrażenie, że wszystko się rozmywa i zaraz zniknie za grubą zasłoną.

Oblizuje spieczone wargi. Wymaga to znacznie więcej wysiłku, niż się spodziewał. Całe jego ciało jest takie ciężkie, że ledwie może zmusić się choćby do uśmiechu, za to umysł wręcz przeciwnie – jest lekki, czysty, przepełniony ulgą, ostry jak światło odbijające się od śniegu. To już koniec, myśli. Już się może poddać, nic go tu nie trzyma, a kiedy w końcu odpuści – ból zniknie. I może nawet wszystko skończy się dobrze. Jeśli nie dla niego – to chociaż dla innych.

Zaciska palce na drobnej dłoni, wsuwającej się do jego pokrytej zaschniętą krwią pięści. Ta dłoń jest ciepła, żywa, sprawia przyjemność jej dotyk. Czuje jednak smutek, że nie może trzymać jej dłużej. I smutek, bo zostawi go samego na lodowcu pod ciężkimi chmurami, chociaż powinien przy nim trwać jeszcze wiele lat. Powinien, chciałby. Jak wielki dąb, który rósł na wzgórzu od zawsze, tak mocno wrył się w świadomość wszystkich, że nikt nie wyobrażał sobie, że coś może go z korzeniami wyrwać z tej ziemi. A pod dębem małe drzewko, które chronił przed deszczem, teraz kurczy się i gnie do ziemi, przerażone, że zniknęła jego tarcza.

\- Nie – słyszy głos, drżący, zduszony głos. – Nie. Ani mi się waż.

Uśmiecha się z trudem, wargi tak bolą, gdy zmusza mięśnie do ruchu. Jest odrętwiały. Straszliwie zmęczony. A jednak się uśmiecha, i chciałby uśmiech otrzymać w zamian.

Dostaje jednak tylko pocałunek drżących warg na chłodnym czole i ciche słowa, wyszeptane wprost do ucha:

\- Kocham cię. Nie rób tego, proszę. Nie poddawaj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Uśmiecha zdrętwiałymi wargami. Te słowa są gorące, są miękkie, są nieprawdziwe. Ciepła dłoń uciska ranę na jego piersi w bezradnej próbie zatamowania krwi. Próba z góry skazana na porażkę. Już się poddał. To już nie ma sensu.

Odnajduje jego dłoń, splata swoje palce z jego palcami, choć wszystkie mięśnie – ma wrażenie – nie należą już do niego.

\- Wracaj do domu – mówi z trudem, zachrypniętym, słabym głosem. – Wracaj do domu…

Ciężko jest mu oddychać, jakby głaz przygniatał mu pierś. Niebo jest takie ciężkie, zaraz go zmiażdży.

Nie może już niczego powiedzieć, słowa zdławiła krew, płuca są zbyt słabe, nagle za ciasne, nie mieszczą w sobie tchu. Mroźne powietrze kłuje go w gardło. Tylko dłoń, którą trzyma, jest ciepła. Wszystko inne jest zimne, obce, wrogie. Poszarpane szczyty gór, które pochylają się nad nim, napawają go irracjonalnym strachem. Serce zaczyna się tłuc coraz mocniej w piersi, a oddech przyspiesza. Coś nieuniknionego już się zbliża i choć wypatruje tego ze zniecierpliwieniem – to jednak się boi.

Dobrze jednak, że ma kogo trzymać za rękę.


End file.
